When air bubbles exist in the fluid medium for any kind of heat transfer application, they can potentially attach themselves to any surface and act as an insulator, preventing heat transfer between the fluid medium and the heated and cooled surfaces. In a transportation application, this exists in the radiators cores and other components in the cooling loop. By way of example but not limitation, in a hybrid-electric drive system this includes engine radiators, engine, heater core, electric motors, generators, braking resistors, and inverters. Any surface that transfers heat into or out from the cooling fluid will suffer a performance reduction if air bubbles are present in the fluid.